


Breaking Bones

by DemonicClaymore



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: J. J. Abrams (movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beating, Broken Bones, Explicit Language, Feels, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Slavery, Violence, bottom!Bones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicClaymore/pseuds/DemonicClaymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise picked up a strange signal from a foreign space vessel. After following the craft’s energy readings to a planet and beaming down, Leonard McCoy and James T. Kirk find out there are some very unfriendly natives using the planet as a training ground and pick-up point for an alien slave system. The Captain and Doctor are captured and forced through terrible and are forced to work as servants to the race of traffickers. The only ultimatum they are given is to provide secret information regarding the federation and hand over the Enterprise for their freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain's Log

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoh/gifts).



> If you like what you read, remember to give kudos, fave, follow, and comment. I love to hear when I'm doing things right or get helpful critique.  
> Thank you for reading!

“Captain’s Log. Stardate 2269.127. My crew and I have entered uncharted space outside of the Galion Quadrant. We had received strange readings of another, unidentified, ship in the area. Though we lost track of its energy signal, my science officer, Mr. Spock, tracked its whereabouts to a strange planet just inside the new solar system we discovered.” Jim Kirk glanced over at his Commander and they shared a look that made the Captain turn away and roll his eyes. Then, he continued his report.

“The apparent Class M planet has visual evidence of plant life and water that can be seen through its thick and cloudy atmosphere. However, “ Jim shifted in his seat and made a slightly annoyed low hum in his throat. “It seems that an electromagnetic pulse from the planet’s stratosphere is causing interference with our scanners and we can not confirm anything from this distance.”

Spock rechecked his station’s monitors to reconfirm the anomaly. Once he was certain there was still no reading from the planet, he ventured over to Kirk’s side. The Vulcan waited for Kirk to finish his report patiently and at attention.

“In order to get more accurate readings on the planet and see if we can discover the location of the possible alien vessel, I’ve decided to take a landing party including myself and three others to the surface. Kirk out.”


	2. The Planet of the Forekhats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enterprise follows a ship to a strange, uncharted planet. Once there, Kirk, Bones, and a few red shirts beam down as the landing party and begin to look around. The planet’s atmosphere prevents the men from being able to make contact with the enterprise. What’s worse, the landing party is attacked by some very unpleasant natives.

“Captain? Need I remind you that it would be more appropriate for you to stay on the ship and send a landing party of capable ensigns to the planet’s surface. After all, it is protocol.”

               “I don’t think that will be necessary, Mr. Spock.” Jim gave his commander a playful pat on the shoulder as moved from his captain’s chair.

               Spock sighed lightly and raised an eyebrow. He had been traveling through space with the blonde for many years now and he had become accustomed to the human’s ways of behaving. Still, it was his responsibility to remind the captain of the logical things to do. Though, he had built up an expectancy to rarely have his logic reach Kirk’s own reasoning.

               “Who will we be taking with us this time, Captain?” Spock watched as Kirk ventured towards the elevator and began to follow him.

               “Us? Oh no.” Kirk placed a hand on Spock’s chest. The Vulcan gave the human an expression Kirk had learned long ago meant his green-blooded companion was confused. It made Jim grin. “You’re not coming down with me this time, Commander. Bones and I will take care of the planet’s review. You sit up here and uh,” he gestured to the entirety of the bridge with one hand. “Man the bridge and be a good commander.”

               Spock’s chest inflated as he took in a deep breath, but before he could say anything, the Captain had already stepped back into the turbolift and disappeared from sight. A hint of annoyance rose to question the Vulcan’s emotionless prowess. He let the breath he had been holding loose and turned.

               To his expectations, everyone on the bridge had made their commanding officers’ conversation their business. Most everyone on the bridge had turned in their chairs and were facing towards Spock now.

               “Keep us steady, Mr. Sulu.” At the acting captain’s voice, everyone turned in their place and went back to work. “You’ll be in charge while I’m gone.”

               “Sir?” Sulu stood from his station and looked at Spock curiously. “The Captain said-“

               “I know very well what the Captain said, Mr. Sulu. Now, I trust you can handle the position until I return?” The Vulcan gave Hikaru a stern expression.

               “Of course, Sir.” With that, Sulu took his position at the center of the bridge and Spock left to locate Kirk.

               Spock knew just where to find the man. The Vulcan knew if he was not to be part of the landing crew that McCoy certainly would be. Leonard would be at his station in the med ward knowing nothing of what he was about to be pulled into. It was not only the illogical decision to take the Doctor on a sampling and exploring mission to the surface that had his pointing ears burning. It was the fact that Spock was fairly confident he knew the real reason why the Captain had been so eager to get away from Enterprise with the medical officer. The knowledge burned the Vulcan’s stomach.  He could not approve, despite the two men being his closest companions.

               Jim had made it to the med ward and entered without warning. Things had been peaceful since they’d entered the sector and there were only a few people with self-inflicted injuries like dehydration and heat exhaustion in Sick Bay.  Kirk ventured into the back and right up to his dear doctor.

               “Mr. McCoy,” the captain said loudly and startled the doctor into a jump. “Pack up and prepare to depart.”

               “Depart? What the hell for, Jim?” Despite the irritation in the man’s voice, McCoy was actually quite excited. Kirk could tell in the way McCoy suddenly put down everything he had been holding, turned towards him, and crossed his arms. He was ready to get off the ship and get into a little bit of trouble.

               “You’re on my landing party,” Jim smirked.

               “Landing- Is there something wrong with the one already down there?”

               “No one else is down there yet, Doctor. You’ll be helping me check the place out. Bring your tricorder and some tubes or something for-ahhh-samples and what not.”

               The two men shared a look and a smirk came with a scolding. “Jim, you know I have no business on the planet’s surface without a cause.”

               “I have a strong feeling I’ll need you down there.”

               Jim placed a hand on the older man’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes. His lover looked back at him and knew that there was no way to talk his captain out of the choice. Better yet, if everything turned out well, the two of them would get to spend some much needed alone time off the Enterprise. This was all the motivation the doctor needed.

               “All right, Jim.” McCoy surrendered. “Let me get my things.”

               It was just as the two men were about to depart for the transporter room that Spock arrived. The Vulcan stopped short of the two humans and called out, “Captain.”

               Kirk turned around. “Spock!” He seemed a bit surprised to see the commander standing there. “What is it? Did we pick something up?”

               “No, Captain. I came to inform you that I do not think it wise for you and the doctor to venture to the surface at this time.” Spock spoke firmly in his usual manner, and Kirk relaxed and started to break apart the Vulcan’s logic in his own way. Still, he continued to explain himself. “We have no way of knowing what the planet’s atmosphere will do to communications between the two points. If something were to happen, it would be more than unfortunate should the Enterprise loose contact with its captain and chief medical officer. I would advice that we send-“

               “Enough talk, Spock.” Jim gave Spock a swift pat on the shoulder, which made the green-blooded man pause in his statement and close his mouth. “I hear your concerns and they’ve been noted. But McCoy and I will be going down to the planet’s surface. I need my medical officer to give me proper readings on the biological life we may encounter and if something does happen down there, I would feel much safer knowing I have a good pair of healing hands to aid me.”

               Spock raised an eyebrow high and took in a rather deep breath. Something about this mission and Kirk’s plans were making him uneasy, but gut-feelings were not something Vulcan’s worked from. He had no other logical excuses for reconsideration. The captain was already very much aware of the risks, but the two men wanted to be alone for a time and he was needed on the Enterprise in case something _did_ happen. Those facts didn’t keep his stomach from twisting in private.

               “Very well, Captain. I will take care of all matters from the ship.”

               “Good,” Kirk said bluntly. “Thank you, Mr. Spock.”

 

Spock returned to the bridge where he ordered close surveillance to be kept on both men. There had definitely been something about that ship that had vanished in the area that made his mind tingle. He couldn’t stand not being able to pinpoint what the matter was, but he knew he didn’t trust anything about the situation. However, he knew he had to trust Captain Kirk.

               Kirk and his team moved towards the transporter room. They were greeted by Mr. Scott who wished them the best. The captain informed his leading engineer that there might be communication trouble. If that happened, they were supposed to attempt to beam them up from the exact location they’d be landing on every six hours. If all went according to plan, they would just return to the point of entry at that time and be beamed back aboard safely.

               Of course, Scotty agreed and sent the men off with his prayers. He hoped none of that would be necessary, but in the case of certain situations, there were only so many options. He might not have the opportunity to even try something so risky if the interference was too great.

               The landing party reached the planet’s surface without any complications. However, problems began to surface soon after the Captain and his crew materialized on the alien terrain.

               “Spock, this is Captain Kirk. We’ve arrived. All seems well. How’s everything up there?” There was no response. “Enterprise, this is your Captain. Do you read me?”

               Once again, there was no response. Kirk swore and put his communicator away. He shook his head and shrugged.

               “I guess Spock was right,” Leonard half-chuckled.

               “Yeah, yeah. Don’t rub it in.” Kirk was sure he’d hear plenty of that later on.

               The captain and his doctor shared another knowing glance. Then, Kirk ordered his men to pull out their tricorders and scan the area. He wanted to know everything there was to know about the alien planet they were temporarily trapped on. The men followed orders and scattered in different directions. Kirk sighed and wondered if that meant his plans might get ruined after all.

               “Jim,” Bones had wandered over up behind the blonde. Suddenly, his face was pressing peculiarly close to the captain’s and his breath was rolling out over the younger man’s ear. “Readings say there are no other life forms in the immediate area. Just a bunch of plants and rocks.”

               “Is that so?” Kirk smirked and glanced back over his shoulder at the raven-haired man. “Well Spock had said that the planet didn’t appear to contain any signs of advanced civilizations. And his scans didn’t pick up any life forms.” He laughed. “The ones that could actually be read anyway.”

               “Then why, I ask, did you bring me down here? Now we can’t even contact the ship. We’ll be stuck down here for six hours.”

               Trained hands slipped around Jim’s midsection and the doctor’s fingers locked around Jim’s chest. Longer digits joined them. Kirk’s fingers caressed Leonard’s and he leaned back into the older man’s hold. The embrace left warmth on the captain’s cheeks. McCoy’s soft kiss on Kirk’s neck turned the warmth to a burning fire.

               “Why, Bones, because I need my doctor, of course.”

               Jim gave a small gasp as the lobe of his ear was nibbled on by the doctor. He grinned more boldly and turned in McCoy’s arms. Now, facing the older man, Jim gave Leonard a kiss. The first one was small and quick, but soon they were lost in the passion of each other’s embrace. Their mouths met and parted many times before the two finally, slowly, separated.

               “I see,” McCoy stated with a glint of naughtiness in his eyes. “So that’s what this is about.”

               Kirk scoffed and gave an expression as if he were appalled. “Doctor! I don’t know what you’re insinuating, but I assure you we’re both here for the same professional reasons.” He waived a stern finger in McCoy’s direction. “Don’t go getting any ideas in your head, mister. Or I just might have to have a word with you about your behavior.”

               The two men laughed and were about to continue their little love game when the sound of a phaser fire caused them both to jump.

               “What was that?” Kirk came to attention and turned his head towards the direction he thought the sound might have come from. He flipped open his communicator.

               “I don’t know, but it sounded like weapon fire.”

               “What’s going on over there? Respond!”

               Just like with communications to the Enterprise, the signal seemed to be jammed even on the surface, even within such a close range.

_Or worse. They may not be able to respond for other reasons._

               Jim pushed down his fears and started off in a run. His sprinting brought him to a rockier area where one of his ensigns was laying face down on the gravel with a streak of red blood near his body. Kirk’s experience told him to stay hidden. He pressed his back to a large bolder and took a look around. He could not see anything or anyone. There didn’t appear to be anything around to explain why one of his men had fired his phaser or now lay injured on the ground.

               “What’s going on, Jim?” Bones had finally made it to the party. His own phaser was out and ready to defend, though he had high hopes he wouldn’t have to use it.

               “I’m not sure.” Kirk gestured towards the injured man.

               “My god. That man needs help.”

               “I know. But there’s no point in running out there if it means you get injured too.” Jim took another look around and still saw nothing. So, he braved calling to his fallen crewman. “Can you hear me? Can you speak or move? We’re here to help.”

               The man didn’t move and both he and the doctor could see that the man’s chest was not moving or taking in oxygen anymore. Kirk glared at the form in regret and noticed that the red shirt’s phaser was nearly a yard away from his body. Something had managed to throw the man back with enough force to knock his weapon out of his hand. They had only heard one shot.

 _It could have been a direct assault._ The captain tried to work out the scene in his mind. _Or the weapon that fired the shot could have had some sort of silencer on it to minimize noise. Either way, there’s a chance that man could still be saved._

               “Enterprise, this is Captain Kirk. There was phaser fire at an unknown target and a man is down from unknown injuries caused by an unknown source. No visuals yet. I repeat, we may be under attack. Do you read me? Enterprise, respond!” His voice had been kept lowered but there was a clear urgency in his words. Predictably, there was no response from the ship. “Damn it. All right, stay close.”

Kirk readied his weapon and quick footed his way out into the danger zone. He aimed carefully around and listened for any hint of an ambush. Nothing came of it. He was not attacked. He motioned for McCoy to follow him. The doctor obeyed the visual order and rushed over to the injured man’s side.

               After scanning the man’s vitals, McCoy turned the man over, already aware of what it was he was about to see. “Captain.” Leonard’s voice was grim.

               “Can you help him?” Kirk asked without looking.

               “Jim, this man is dead. I can’t,” Leonard said regretfully as he scanned the opened chest cavity of the crewman. “He was shot with some sort of gun. There are shards of an explosive shell lodged deep within his chest.”

               Kirk finally looked back and saw the extent of the weapon’s damage. That confirmed two things for him. Firstly, that someone or something had definitely opened fire on the man and did not seem to be mindlessly targeting the two living men in the space. Second, that there was a good chance it was a living being due to the crewman’s defensive reaction of firing off his phaser at whatever had attacked him. The question was, who had shown aggression first and could whatever was out there be reasoned with? He shuttered to think that something that worked like buckshot could be fired and make virtually no noise.  If a hostel was out there hunting his men down with a gun like that, they might not make it the six hours it would take for the first transport out of there to take place.

               “Jim! Up there! The dust!” McCoy suddenly barked in a violent whisper.

               Kirk turned around rapidly and looked up into the hills. He saw what Leonard had been referencing. A small cloud of dust had been stirred up and in its cloud the faint outline of a humanoid shape was visible.

               “They’re cloaked!” Jim moved in front of the doctor defensively and pointed his gun towards the figure. Then, something that chilled him to the bones caught his attention.

               A low clicking noise, nearly a chirp, rose in volume to his left. Before he could turn, a similar sound began to his left. Then there were more behind them. Soon, the two were surrounded by the sounds of quick clicks that sounded patterned and excited.

               “They’re all around us, Jim. What now?”

               Kirk glanced down at his deceased crewmember and feared what would happen to Leonard or himself in various situations. Then, finally, he tossed his weapon down and raised his hands above his head.

               “We come in peace.” He spoke clearly and with all the authority of a starship captain. “Please, we are on a mission of knowledge and friendship. We mean no harm.”

               “I don’t think they care what we’re here for.”

               Kirk could hear the nervous pitch in his friend’s voice and he knew that the doctor was well aware of the situation they were in. They could not contact their ship, a man was already dead, and they were completely surrounded. Escape was impossible. Surrendering was their only option to stay alive. They’d have to figure something else out afterwards if they were still kicking by then.

               “Sekhlokne tic maruhl,” one of the aliens said. It emerged from its cloak and moved towards the two human men.

               The creature before them, both federation officer’s noted, was not one they were familiar with. It was humanoid in shape and facial features, but with backwards-jointed legs and large claws on the end of its uncovered feet that appeared almost lizard-like in form. It had a male’s torso with a powerful abdomen that flexed as it moved and spoke. Humanoid hands with longer fingers and sharp nails held tight to a weapon that Kirk imagined could give off a powerful shotgun style blast in near silence. The alien’s eyes were a stunning yellow with green starbursts. Aside from its peculiar armor and the bright greens in the hair, the only other features that stood out were its powerful whipping reptilian tail and sharp teeth.

 _Yeah._ Jim thought bitterly. _This guy looks real friendly._


	3. Captives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and McCoy wake up in captivity. Their hosts are less than hospitable but quickly explain the rules of the game. Kirk is ordered to relinquish control of the Enterprise to them and give secrets of the Federation or he and his Doctor will be forced into slavery. When both men deny the aliens what they want, things get violent.

A long, low groan escaped the captain’s throat as he began to come to. He was lying on his back. He couldn’t move his arms and his head felt heavy. Kirk tried to shift and discovered his limited range of movement. All at once, the federation officer realized he was trapped.

               “No.” Jim growled dryly and looked up. His hands were chained above his head. He was resting on a diagonal bed in a dark room. He couldn’t see much else in the room, but he could smell the damp musk only cave walls and unmanaged stone buildings gave off. “Bones?”

               The man’s echo reverberated off of the walls. His own voice caused a ringing in his ears. He struggled to free himself by wriggling about. His legs were cuffed down too.

 _Relax, Kirk._ He told himself. _Think. What happened?_

               A flash of memory brought back little. He had been with Bones.

_Then what?_

               Then, he remembered the largest of the alien species coming down towards him. The creature had grabbed his hair, pulled him harshly to the side, and then there was darkness. Something powerful had coming down from the sky and struck him on the back of the head. The captain remembered being hit and then waking up here. That was it.

 _They were very hostile. And they must have taken Bones somewhere._ Jim looked down at his body for his communicator or phaser. Of course, both were gone, and he noticed for the first real time that he wasn’t in his usual clothes. He was wearing a strap of fabric that covered only his pectorals, hardly a suitable strip to call a shirt. His abdomen was visible and his muscles were marked with a few small cuts, nothing too damaging, but they itched. His pants had been removed and he had been placed into a sort of short brown skirt that just covered his knees. His underwear had been stolen and his shoes were long gone. The two bits of clothing were all that shielded his nudity from anyone who might peer on him.

               “That’s just great,” Kirk said while rolling his eyes. “All dressed up and nowhere to go.”

               The light came on and Jim froze. His eyes adjusted and he stared at a large mechanical door at the side of his otherwise primitive containment cell. The cool grey of the polished metal looked strange next to the stone cave-like walls of his room. Kirk sarcastically made a note to himself, “Remind me to get the name of their decorator.”

               The circular door spun away, into the wall. Through the thick frame walked two alien guards. Both humanoid creatures were dressed in thick metallic armor and carried large spear like weapons that looked like they’d really hurt if you got jabbed with one. From behind them, another creature emerged. It was the warrior from before; the one with the green hair and eyes that held a ruthless discipline the academy had never taught their members.

               “Oh, good! It’s you again. Hey, look, I think there has been a major misunderstanding here.”

               “Kauktou!” The monster shouted at the human.

               “Uh-“ Kirk prepared to speak up again, but the alien’s biceps tightened as he clenched his fists, which made the man tense. He prepared for the attack he predicted would come.

               A large clawed hand reached out and grabbed at the captain’s throat. The hand began choking the human, cutting his airway off almost completely as the alien’s face came closer to Kirk’s. After giving Jim a sniff, the larger male lifted his other arm to show he had a strange little creature writhing in his claws. At least, Jim thought it looked like a creature save for the metallic shine of his moving body.

               Kirk’s eyes began to bulge and his face turned from red to purple. He watched closely, in some honest fear, as the alien moved the small shifting thing in his hand towards Kirk’s face. Then, he cocked Jim’s head violently to the side and dropped the thing onto the side of the human’s head. Within a second’s time, the tiny metal critter scurried around and into the blonde’s ear.

               The pain of having something literally crawl into his ear and plant itself on his eardrum left the captain aching to scream. However, even after his abuser released him, he was unable to do so. He gasped and coughed, desperate for air. He tried to reach down to massage and soothe his sore throat, but his trapped arms were not of any use. Kirk’s mind throbbed as blood rushed back into his brain. His heart was racing, but he was finally catching his breath again.

_Well that’s a fine howdy do._

               “Leave me with him,” the alien spoke in a voice the captain could suddenly understand. The two guards obeyed his orders and left the room.

               “You speak English?” Kirk glared over at his abductor and grimaced. So the creature could understand him!

               “You understand me now? Good.” The humanoid figure moved around Kirk’s bed now, which was planted in the middle of the strange room. “It is always good to know our research can be put to use.”

               “Where is my medical officer? The other man I was with!” Kirk’s head shifted from side to side as he tried to keep an eye on the male sharking him.

               “Ah, the other federation draq. You will see him again. Soon, I’m thinking.” Kirk didn’t know what “draq” meant, but it sounded insulting and didn’t seem to translate. The creature stood in front of Kirk now, arms crossed and spine straight. “My name is Ansik. I am the third head of this trade base.”

 _A trade base?_ Kirk considered the term and quickly decided this base wasn’t likely trading something nice like ceramics or paintings.

               “Well, Ansik, I would say it is a pleasure to meet you, but you haven’t been very hospitable up until this point.” Kirk tried to look as dignified as he would if he hadn’t been stripped of his weapons, clothes, and were trapped on a metal table in enemy territory. “I’m going to have to ask that you let me and my crewmen go. I swear to you, we were not here to cause any trouble. We were here on an exploration mission. One of peace and- Ah!”

               Kirk’s face was struck by Ansik’s fist. The alien growled and grabbed the human’s face in another powerful grip. “Silence!” he ordered. “You are the captain of a star ship, are you not?”

               Kirk didn’t give a response immediately. The larger man didn’t need one. He let go of Jim’s face and turned to the wall. Jim watched Ansik’s tail sway gently back and forth as he locked his arms behind his back and faced away from the captive male.

               “You will surrender your ship over to us now, or we will torture you and your crewman and take the ship by force.”

               Kirk couldn’t believe what he had heard. This alien bastard was threatening him and his crew on a planet that was supposed to be deserted.

               “I will do no such thing.” Now the captain was in a fowl mood, far worse than when it was just his own life at stake. “Release me and my crewmen,” he stated boldly. “We will leave at once and you won’t hear another word from us.”

               Ansik began to laugh. He turned towards Kirk again and the human watched as the alien’s handsome face distorted a little as he grinned widely. A long pale red-violet tongue slipped out from between his white teeth. The muscle lashed out and pulled itself back into the cavern of Ansik’s mouth in one quick motion. Jim noted how, once again, the figure before him seemed rather lizard-like in characteristics. He feared that the man might share another trait with small scaly creatures; he thought the man just might be as cold-blooded as he looked.

               “Where have you taken my men?” Jim repeated when the laughing suddenly subsided. As he asked the question, Ansik was lifting his hand and pressing a small button he had pulled from his pocket.

               “Calm yourself, Captain. You’re little draq is right here. He was waiting for you to deny my offer.”

               “What?” Jim looked wide-eyed as the room shook and one of the walls opened up to reveal another room. In that room, three armored guards were surrounding a familiar person to Jim, who was standing against the far wall with a defensive and distressed look on his face. “McCoy!”

               “Jim?” The doctor looked between his captors’ forms and located the source of the voice. “Jim! Are you all right?”

               “I’m fine! What about you?”

               “Well, let’s just say none of my chaperones are getting a tip this evening. Thanks for a lovely time by the way.”

               The words were only meant as a joke to defend against the legitimate fear the doctor had been feeling in that moment, but they still stung Jim’s chest. He hadn’t meant to get his doctor, his friend, his lover, into such a nasty circumstance. Still, he smiled and tried to brush the feeling of regret and dread away.

               “Sorry, Doc! I didn’t realize what we were in for when I bought the tickets.”

               “Ha! Very funny.” Leonard shook his head and shrugged.

               Captain Kirk watched as the three guards stood aside and allowed their master to walk between their ranks towards McCoy. It was only then that Kirk realized the state his dear Bones had been in. Leonard’s hands and legs weren’t held in place by large cuffs, but he had small shackles around his wrists and ankles that were connected to one another by small chains still too thick to pull apart. McCoy was in something like a long brown dress cut just under the thighs. His legs were completely bare and Jim felt a kind of rage build in his chest.

               It was one thing to strip him. It was another to do it to his crewmen.

               “Give us your ship,” Ansik repeated as his hand violently gripped at the chain Jim had missed. The previously unnoticed metal collar around McCoy’s neck urged the man forward. “Or he will suffer for your insolence.”

               “No!” Jim shouted. “He can’t grant you anything! If you want the ship, come at me!”

               This response seemed to excite the guards. They began to look between one another, their smiles hidden by their faceplates.

               “I think he will do quite nicely. You seem rather fond of him, Captain.” Ansik’s voice was cold and frightfully playful. He dropped McCoy and his tail lashed out and struck the man hard in the side. There was a terrible thud when the two bodies met and again when Leonard hit the floor. Jim began to struggle again. “You will give us the transporter code for your ship, or you will see what life as a Fornekhat slave is like.”

               Every muscle in Kirk’s body tensed and his teeth gritted together. He hadn’t even thought to question what the right thing to do was. Still, his answer was reassured by the man he desperately wanted to save.

               “Don’t do it, Jim. These guys are nothin’ but a bunch of bullies. You know what men like this will do with the ship. They’ll kill every one of the crew and god knows what else.” An ache in Leonard’s side warned him he would be badly bruised in a half hour as he stood. “I’m not worth the four hundred lives on the Enterprise. You know that.”

               “Bones,” Jim whispered under his breath. Of course he knew. He had always known that in situations like these, it was always the crew before the one and the federation before the crew. It was simply the way of things. Still, a part of him desperately began to think of ways out of the situation so no one had to suffer.

               Kirk’s eyes searched the walls, the doors, the soldiers, Ansik, and even his own bindings. There was always another way! That had always been one of his mottos. He never gave up without a fight. So far, that way of thinking had always allowed him to save everyone, or nearly everyone. He’d been in worse circumstances then the one he was in, he had been sure of it.

_Hold on, Bones. I’ll think of something._

               “Agh--!” Leonard cried out in pain.

               Kirk looked up and saw that his friend had been pulled up by his hair. Ansik had McCoy’s head in a tight grip and the other tail-sporting men had begun to remove their protective coverings. “Stop it! I said fight me, you ugly bastards!” He was trying to provoke them, but none of them came towards him. “Don’t you hear me? I said you’re wasting your time with him!”

               None of the aliens gave Jim any attention save for Ansik. “Whenever you’re ready to give me those codes, I will call them off.”

               As the guards shed their clothing, Kirk saw their naked girths and shuddered in alarm. Each Fornekhat was tall and muscular. Their naked bodies were a mix of tight, smooth, and darkly tanned flesh and scales of various hues of yellow and red. Taught glutes rested under thick tails of various lengths and strong cores flexed and they stretched and stood eagerly awaiting some sort of order. They were impressive to behold, but their fine physique wasn’t what Jim was concerned with. He wanted to know why they were all suddenly naked.

               Then, the horror of the situation became clear to Jim. He saw Ansik drop McCoy’s head and move out of the way. The three guards surrounded Leonard. One of them grabbed him from behind and lifted him off the ground. That Khat leaned back against a smoother area of the wall and laid McCoy out over his front. He hiked up the doctor’s legs and spread them wide. Jim could see the shadows of his lover’s flaccid body and he felt his stomach acids burn his throat.

_They’re not seriously-_

               “Are you ready to give me those codes yet, or will your crew suffer for your sake?” Ansik leered at Kirk and raised his hands. His men waited. He waited.

               “No matter what these scuz-balls do, don’t give an inch, Jim! I can take it. No matter what happens-“ McCoy’ mouth had been gagged by his imprisoner's red tail.

                “The United Federation of Planets and its officers do not take kindly to acts of violence. I don’t know what sort of show you’re running down here, but we’re not some force that can just be threatened into submission,” Kirk said sternly, but his resolve was quickly weakened.

               Ansik lowered his hands and his men began to press their hands to McCoy’s body. One of them, the more yellow of the three, ripped the cloth of Leonard’s new shirt. Blood could be seen coming from deep scratch wounds the Khat’s claws had left. The first guard, the one now holding McCoy, began probing the man’s mouth with his tail. Even when McCoy bit down hard, the strength of the alien’s tail protected him from pain. The limb just throbbed deeper into the doctor’s throat until the human began to choke around it. The last of the guards, the one with redish-scales but sharp blonde hair, sunk down and began licking at McCoy’s thighs.

               Kirk couldn’t see everything clearly, but he knew that what he could see was enraging. What he couldn’t see, like the mixed guard’s tongue lashing out over Leonard’s soft inner legs, he could hear. “Stop it!”

               “They will keep going as they please until you agree to give me what I want.” Ansik’s eyes were almost gleaming now. The gold around the outer rims seemed to shine as he leered at the powerless captain. “If you continue to resist,” he hissed. “Then I will show you what being a true slave of the Fornekhat’s is like.”

               Kirk swallowed thickly. McCoy’s gagging and the sound of his grunting irritation with his attackers made Kirk’s chest throb with a guilty pain. He could only think that whatever was to come, was his fault.

               “Please don’t hurt him,” Kirk tried one more time. This time, his voice sounded pleading and more desperate. “He is a brilliant doctor. He can offer you much more if he is not injured. You could use him to heal your warriors, or treat your wounded.”

               The sound of Jim’s negotiating amused the green-haired male. He raised his hand and the others paused their attacks again. Jim’s heart pulsed with a sensation of relief. The guards hissed and chirped in impatient need.

               McCoy’s throat was released from suffering. The tail that had been blocking Leonard’s airways pulled out from between his lips and fell down to its owner’s side. Leonard spat and made disgusted groans to emphasize his distaste for being gagged with unwanted objects.

               Ansik moved over to Kirk’s side and waved his hands. The two guards in front of McCoy’s form stepped aside, but the one behind him still held him in place with his legs uncomfortably spread. Kirk was thankful for any sign that the serious actions would be stopped.

               “He is a doctor?” Ansik asked in a curious tone.

               “Yes!” Jim exclaimed eagerly. “The finest the Federation has to offer.”

               “Really? How interesting.” Ansik smiled, but the strange clacks from the throats of the guards didn’t set Jim or Leonard’s minds at ease. The sounds were almost bemused. “I suppose his mind and body are very precious to you.”

               Jim didn’t like where this seemed to be going. “He could be valuable to you as well,” he stated. He wanted them to find value in his doctor. It could mean the difference between life and death.

               Ansik just grinned, a bold toothy smile that was accompanied by a fantastically unnerving gaze. His tail lifted and came down to the ground hard behind him, making a ferocious noise as it slammed into the ground. The yellow-scaled guard moved over to McCoy’s side.

 _What is he-_ , Jim wondered. Then he knew.

**_CRACK!_ **

               McCoy let out a tremendous scream. Where his arm had once been straight and strongly defined with modest muscle, his radius in his forearm was broken into two separate sections of bone.

               “The codes, if you please, Captain.”


	4. Learn Your Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy's arm is broken and Kirk is on edge. The crafty captain tries to find a way out of the situation several times, but things just worse. In the end, Jim makes one last desperate attempt to save Bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This is a homosexual rape scene! If you don't want to read this part, skip this chapter!

“You can’t do this!” “You’re Mad!” “I’ll kill you for what you’ve done.”

               Some of the things than ran through James T. Kirk’s mind were not enough to express the anguish he had been feeling. He thought to speak his mind many times, but he bit his lip for now and focused on finding a way out of the situation he had brought his doctor and himself into.

               There was sort of a low moan coming from Leonard’s throat now. His left forearm was broken and his mind was numb from the pain. It wasn’t his first broken limb, but it didn’t make it anymore pleasant. What was more, he was still sprawled open-legged to the room with his back held tight to the red-scaled Fornekhat’s chest.

               The beast, Ansik, stood in front of Jim. His tail had slammed down the order to make the first show of dominance, and now his yellow and green eyes were daring Kirk to make another helpful comment. With thanks to the dear federation captain, Ansik knew that the human his guards were surrounding was a valuable medical officer. Thanks to the doctor, he now knew to expect a four-hundred-man resistance when his people inevitably pried the transporter codes from the captain’s lips. As the Khat commander saw it, there was very little to do now but relax and enjoy the show.

               “Will you continue to allow your draq of a doctor suffer, Captain?” Ansik’s voice was cruel and taunting.

               Kirk didn’t need to imagine what would happen to his crew in the case of his failure. In fact, he refused to because he wouldn’t fail. His resolve as Enterprise’s captain would never break. Oh, but he knew those alien hell bringers were going to make his heart break. He could sense it in the situation. He couldn’t escape his binds just yet and there was no way for him to grab or attack anyone, even if he had an escape plan. Which, to Kirk’s experience, winging it usually was his best method. However, that usually involved being able to break out and do something first.

               No, there would be no escape until they were transferred at least. Perhaps, Ansik would get cocky and release his binds to beat him? That would prove a better circumstance. Kirk just needed one moment, one open window for him to strike up an escape plan. Regrettably, he’d have to wait to move until then and he could do nothing to save his doctor until that point.

               Jim let his eyes move from the leer of the green-scaled Khat and over to his beloved McCoy, whose position in life seemed to be the one of the worse consequence. Inwardly, he promised his friend that he would find a way out of the situation. His mind throbbed as he began to focus intently on the mannerisms of all the aliens around him. Physical, mental, or emotional flaws would all prove beneficial. He just had to keep calm and shield his wits from them, Ansik most of all.

               “No reply? Very well.” Ansik’s hand lifted high and he turned his wrist before closing his hand into a fist and dragging his arm down. “Then his agony is your responsibility.”

               Eagerly, the two guards not holding Leonard down moved back towards him. Jim watched in horror as the one with more yellow in his tail ripped McCoy’s fabric cover off completely, exposing the doctor’s body for anyone to see. The other, the one with red scales and yellow hair, began running his long, almost blueish, tongue over the doctor’s now exposed chest.

               “Get your filthy limbs off of me! Don’t you even think about it! Hey! Knock it the hell off!”

               Leonard’s defensive words had not been his only defense. The ex-military man had begun to struggle. He tried to throw them off by using weak fits of movement to allude to the fact he was actually quite tough. All the while, the doctor was testing for a weakness in one of the alien’s grips. If he found one, he’d pull a limb free and get a good hit in.

 _But then what, Bones?_ Jim thought bitterly. _Your chains wouldn’t let you get far._

               Kirk loved and adored his Bones for all of his strengths and brilliance, but he could see the thoughts McCoy was considering and he knew the plan wouldn’t work. McCoy was rightfully startled and left to a limited way of thinking. Kirk didn’t blame him, but he had secretly prayed to the doctor and asked that he have more sense than to bite off more than he could handle. It would only end worse.

               The Fornekhat guards didn’t appear to need any sort of extra push, however. There was a strange humming noise mixing with their low, joyed clicking sounds. The din reminded Jim almost of a purr. He peered over and saw that all the muscular Khats had something new about them. When Jim figured out what it was—which only took a second—he lurched forward instinctually.

               From between McCoy’s spread legs, just under the doctor’s exposed buttocks, was a long darkly flushed extra limb. The other two guards, the two blonde ones, also had freshly revealed members. Though each apparent penis was of a different size, they were all proportionate to their large owners, which made each a formidable threat to the doctor.

               “No! Don’t do it! Let him go! Use me!”

               Kirk’s words were not the ones Ansik wanted, but they would suffice. They let the commander know he was making the best choices. He didn’t stop his men.

               Leonard couldn’t see what was under him, but he could feel it. The erect appendage was pressing to his thigh and teasing his balls. He growled and prepared to scream in protest, but his mouth was gagged off again by his captor’s tail.

               Heat flushed to McCoy’s face from the embarrassment _. No man should ever be in this position,_ he thought. _Especially not in front of one of his friends, his commanding officer._

               Leonard’s arm still throbbed with the pain of his broken tissue. Now his throat was beginning to ache from another assault. His chest burned with fury and shame and his mind seared with thoughts of escape and vengeance. He knew what his captors had planned before he felt them begin. His only thoughts when the red Khat’s tongue began massaging his ear and the yellow-scaled guard began tasting his ass were, _At least it’s not Jim. Thank god they’re not raping Jim._

               Kirk’s thoughts did not match. He burned with a kind of hatred for each and every other creature in the room save for Bones. He blamed himself and wish he could take the punishment himself.

_Why was I so stupid? Why did I think bringing him down to this fucking planet would be a good idea? I knew better! Spock warned me twice and I blew him off! Why? Damn it!_

               Kirk knew why. He had been aroused at the time. He had wanted alone time with his lover. He had been assuming and forgotten that there was always a risk to exploring unknown worlds no matter what any equipment ever said. He knew that from personal experience!

 _So_ , he asked himself, _why the hell don’t I ever learn!? Bones, I’m sorry._

McCoy’s lower body had been covered in a thick coat of saliva. His chest had been nibbled on and clawed at. It had become the shameful bearer of several fresh cuts to go along with the already clotted wounds.  Leonard’s ears and cheeks were a deep pink.  The color had come from the assault that the red haired Khat had provided as he left the doctor’s ear and he locked his mouth around the doctor’s neck. He had begun to suck hard. The creature drew blood through his efforts and strong pucker.

               Still, despite having his rear end tongued by the yellow-scaled guard and having his throat hickied beyond concealment, McCoy was still soft. His prick didn’t gain any girth and he expected it wouldn’t, or couldn’t. He would not give those bastards that satisfaction.

               The more yellow of the guards lifted from between McCoy’s legs and nodded. Amusement spread across the face of the redhead Khat, whose body lifted McCoy up and placed him exactly where the med officer didn’t want to be. Then, after easily lining his cock with the doctor’s ass, the guard pulled McCoy back down.

               Kirk screamed out but his voice didn’t reach the doctor’s mind. It had whited out to the sudden pain that tore through his body. The Fornekhat’s dick had been just as strong as his tail. It didn’t bend or break as McCoy’s tight body tried to deny the thing’s access. It held fast and continued to hold steady until the soft moistened flesh of Leonard’s anus gave way and the head slipped inside. The next two inches followed immediately after and McCoy felt himself try to regurgitate. However, he couldn’t just yet. His training wouldn’t allow it. At least, not until the Khat pulled his cock back out to the tip and slammed it back in deeper.

               There was no choice for the alien but to remove his tail from the man’s throat so that the doctor’s retch could hit the floor. His release brought him back to consciousness and he began to panic a little. He realized in that moment that he was in shock. The broken bone and now the torn anus had been too much. McCoy tried to get ahold of himself to keep himself from loosing it further, but that was suddenly a very impossible seeming task as he was now bouncing hard on the lap of some disgusting creature’s swelling need.

               Jim watched in horror as another man tore his lover open. He began to loose his calm all together and started to scream and thrash in his bindings. He couldn’t bare the sight, but he couldn’t turn away.

 _This is what I’ve done to him,_ he scolded himself. _I am his captain! I should have never let this happen! I have to do something!_

               Kirk twisted his wrists in his binds, but he would break his own bones before he even had a sliver of a chance to pull them free. He tossed his body but the table was steady and didn’t move from its place. The captain growled and ordered Ansik to stop his men, but the green-haired Khat did nothing more than watch Kirk struggle with eager eyes.

               “Agh!” Bones screamed out loud again. The red guard was ransacking his body. The Khat’s teeth were now deep in McCoy’s shoulder and blood was starting to seep out. The embarrassment continued as the red-scaled blonde crawled onto the cave-like wall and positioned his waist in front of McCoy’s face. Within another moment, Leonard was silenced by the wall-hugger’s prick.

               A knotting feeling twisted Jim’s insides. He finally turned his head away to glare at the ground. Tears were threatening his eyes and guilty nausea wretched from his chest in a low moaning sound. “Damn- it-,” he growled. Then he looked up to Ansik, “All right!”

               The Fornekhat leader raised an eyebrow, then a hand. “Hold,” he shouted to his men and despite their reluctance, they obeyed. He looked at Kirk with narrowed eyes. “The code?”

               Kirk sighed and gave the monster standing in front of him a combination. He hoped that the man would leave the room to confirm the number. If he did, maybe Kirk could convince one of the guards to “come play with him”. He could maybe even get one of them to let him down by provoking it into a “fair fight”. That could give him the edge he needed to make a break for it with Bones before things got too much worse.

               Alas, his plan had already failed. Ansik did not leave the room. He shouted a command and the door to the cell opened. Another guard, one with a mix of red and orange scales, entered. Ansik gave him the code and the new guy left to give it to someone else.

_Shit._

               Kirk waited for another plan to present itself, but no opening came accept the opening of the door. The guard passed word with Ansik and the leader hissed in frustration. The guard left and Ansik came to be in front of Kirk with his hand around the human’s throat again. This time, the Khat used enough pressure that Kirk thought for sure that his windpipe was crushed.

               “You think that this is a game, bantiq?” Another alien insult came from Ansik’s throat rather than a proper address. Kirk wondered why, at the moment of possible death, he was still so offended by not understanding what the bastard was calling him. “You are a fool! Now you will have no freedom tonight! You will not be given another chance to save your _doctor._ You will watch him suffer for your negligence!”

               Kirk’s neck was finally released. He couldn’t breath at first and thought his airway had really collapsed. Then, finally, he was able to take a sore breath in. However, as he did so, a gag was placed in his mouth. A metal tasting gag that was part of a multi-strap face collar with a dangerously hard and large smooth stud that Kirk had to be careful not to bite down on.

               Ansik finished tightening the mask and latching it in the back. Then, the Fornekhat officer backed away and slammed his tail on the ground again.

               Relieved, the two red-scaled Khats went back to their assault on the doctor. The yellow-scaled blonde moved over and grabbed hold of McCoy’s arm and lifted it high into the air as the man was raped and violated. A tightly closed fist with sharp knuckles landed into McCoy’s side. The first thud against the man’s ribcage sounded painful enough. Then, the golden Khat clawed the prisoner’s side and left four lines of blood striping Leonard’s side. After turning around slowly and letting McCoy’s arm go, the creature spun back around with his tail stiff. The strong limb smashed into the doctor’s already wounded ribs and Jim heard a terrible noise.

               Bones screamed around his assailant’s still pulsing cock. He cried out and tears began to fall uncontrollably from his tightly-shut eyes. He sobbed and whined only for another few moments before he forced himself to stop because of the pain the nearly impossible task had been causing.

               The sexual organs invading his body had not been as erect as the doctor had originally suspected. They were, at least, not at full mast. With the tightening of McCoy’s damaged body, and with his screams and whines, the two guards inside of him began to grow with unpleasant persistence. Their powerful muscles continued to roll as they forced their intimidating lengths deeper still into his primary openings.

               Misery and pain kept his body flaccid and unwilling. Blood streamed down his thighs. It coagulated and made the fucking that much worse. The sticky substance dried out the ring of his ass and caused it to tear more as the Fornekhat’s cock plunged into his body with its thick and curved form.

               Humiliated and weak, there was nothing McCoy could do to stop his attackers. He allowed his body to go limp. He didn’t so much let it, as he couldn’t control it. His mind was unsteady and in its haze, the beaten doctor managed to think again, _Thank god it isn’t Jim._

               By the time the red-scaled Khat released himself into the doctor’s body, Kirk was already trembling with emotions. When the second guard, the one who had been in Leonard’s throat, moved to the doctor’s now available ass and blew his seed into the human, Kirk had made his resolve to kill every last one of Ansik’s men. After the sunshine-themed Khat plunged his dick into McCoy and began scraping and clawing at Leonard’s sides and hips, and the monster’s insatiable appetite for causing pain led him to press into McCoy’s broken ribs and grip at his broken arm, Kirk decided that one would die slowly and in agony. Once the fucker’s spunk filled the space in McCoy that didn’t exist any longer, Jim made a promise to make them all suffer, but none so much as their leader, Ansik.

               Sharp claws scratched the back of Kirk’s head. The man responsible for all of the madness leaned in close to Kirk’s face and gave him a small sniff. Then, Ansik’s tongue reached out and pressed to the side of Kirk’s face. It drew back and its owner laughed deep in his throat. The green-hued creature stared into Kirk’s eyes and grinned boldly. “This is just the beginning of your suffering. You will give me what I want captain. And you will both be slaves until I get those codes for your ship.”

               The door opened again and a violet-scaled alien entered. It was wearing something of a laboratory outfit and carrying a small metal suitcase. It opened the case and pulled out a long needle and vile. A moment later, the end of the needle punctured McCoy’s throat and the poor man finally passed out.

               Kirk struggled and moaned and growled threats around his gag. The Khat doctor moved over towards him, and then gave him a similar shot. Quickly, the burning chemical that left a strange taste in his mouth began to work. The room began to spin and his body began to numb. He looked at Ansik in his drugged state and imagined himself punching the man before everything turned to black.


	5. Two Men Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock becomes concerned after two efforts to recall the Captain and Doctor fail. He begins to suspect something is not quite right. However, he’s been given his orders not to interfere for another thirty-two hours. Meanwhile, James and Leonard are wake and heal.

“It doesn’t matter how many times I try, Commander. She’s not picking anything up but dust. They’re not there.” Scotty’s voice came in slightly aggressive huffs. “I’m sorry, but there’s nothing else I can do.”

               The engineer felt awful about the news, and he wished it weren’t true, but he hadn’t had any sign of the landing party in twenty-four hours. He knew it wasn’t what Spock wanted to hear, but there was nothing else he could tell him. The captain and his team had gone down to the surface of the planet yesterday after accepting that there was little hope of the communicators working, but at least Scotty had thought beaming them up from a particular location would work. It would have too, if something else hadn’t gone wrong.

               “Have you checked the transporter for errors?”

               “Aye, I have. And there’s nothing wrong with ‘em,” he reassured the Vulcan persistently. “The best I can figure, they’re just not going to the right spot at the right time. But as it stands, we can’t make communications with the ground to ask why. The signals aren’t strong enough to break through the atmosphere.”

               “Is there another way to establish a stronger signal?”

               Spock knew that he had been ordered not to start panicking or do anything at all for the first thirty-two hours. Again, the captain seemed determined to be alone with McCoy for at least a day and a half. The commander did not think Kirk’s “alone time” with the doctor was worth such a risk. On no account did Spock feel good about what was going on. At the very least, one of the two crewmen should have returned with a report. Still, a feeling was nothing to disobey orders for. However, he did believe in being prepared.

               “Well,” Scotty shifted in place and began to make motions with his hands. He held them in front of his chest and seemed to be trying to shape a section of air between two opened hands. “If we could get a sonic amplifier to the surface of the planet and turn it on, and if we had the channels for our men’s communicators, which I do, then we might be able to use the signal from the amplifier to make a stronger link between the surface and the Enterprise.”

               “Are you certain it will work?”

               “Well, yeah. I mean, theoretically. As long as there aren’t any additional jammers down there or something then we should be able to make contact without any problem. With a P3tX system, we would have enough power to the device for communicating for up to a year.” Scotty then laughed and added, “Not that I think we should need that much time, mind you.”

               “Is there anything we can use to ensure that we could pass through any basic jammers?”

               Scotty swallowed thickly. Spock was always so serious. The engineer wet his lips then added, “I should be able to up the power to the signal by adding a few trackers and if I formulate a secured private channel, our messages should go undetected, uninterrupted, and unread. But what in the world do we need all of that for?”

               “Very well. Prepare the device at once. They have eight hours. Then, if we have not heard anything back from the landing party, I will set the device myself.” With that, Spock left Montgomery to his work.

               Back on the bridge, Spock took his place in the captain’s chair. He pressed his fingers into the arms of the seat and leaned back into the softer fibers of the chair’s cushion. Something was wrong. He could not find a logical way to explain how he knew that, but he could not deny his thoughts.

_What have you gotten yourself into, Captain?_

 

On the planet’s surface, deep in one of the Fornekhats’ hidden facilities, the captain was slowly coming to. His body felt heavy and his arms and shoulder blades ached terribly. He shifted under gravity’s harsh weight. Once he found a way to position himself into a sitting pose, he reached up and pulled a thick, warm, but scratchy black blanket from his form. He looked down at the large square of fabric curiously, and then glanced around the room.

_I’m not in the cell anymore. This place seems different. Multiple tiers of cold blueish rock, one round metal door with a creepy peep hole, and-_

               “Bones!” Jim stood and realized his ankle was shackled to a semi-long chain on the ground. Still, he had enough length to move to Leonard’s side just a couple feet away, on a rock step higher than the blonde’s level. “Leonard, my god.”

               Jim pulled McCoy’s blanket off of his form slowly and flinched at what he saw.  His doctor was covered in some sort of green wrap in various areas, primarily where his most severe wounds were. His broken arm and ribs were wrapped in a kind of black mesh over the forest colored gauze. His shoulders were badly bruised and had a kind of sticky pink goo rubbed over them. His lower back and, Kirk looked away quickly when he saw, Leonard’s rear end were also covered in thick slots of the pink goo. The substance didn’t hide the bruising though, or the blood that had mixed in the crack.

               Kirk bit his lower lip and swore under his breath. “Damn it, Bones. I’m sorry.”

               It seemed that the Fornekhats had treated many of McCoy’s wounds. Their temporary moment of concern for the doctor’s health would do nothing to sway the captain’s opinion of them however. He was very bitter to their behavior and he still felt anger towards them. Though, he had to admit, he seemed to be able to focus more now and he no longer cared about killing the aliens. He just wanted to get Leonard back to the Enterprise and report the planet and its inhabitance to Star Fleet.

 _Why had I been so emotional?_ Jim questioned this, not from the aspect of his emotional outrage, but towards his ability to control it.  He had been in many situations where very serious things had occurred, but it was not like him to suddenly lose control like that. It was his talent for controlling himself that always gave him the edge he needed, the clear-headedness that was required to take control of any situation, no matter how severe.

               T _here was so much rage, I couldn’t contain it._ Then it came to him. _They must have drugged me._

               Kirk looked back to his dear McCoy. What they had done to him was much worse, and now he knew it really had been nothing more than to provoke the man’s superior officer into submitting information. Jim was thankful that at the very least, which was actually a very large thing, they hadn’t killed the doctor. However, he knew that meant they would be back for the man.

               “Uerrrrrgh,” McCoy moaned and began to shift.

               “Bones, you’re up!”

               Very carefully, Kirk helped Leonard up just enough and placed the man’s head on his lap. He didn’t imagine sitting up was the best idea for the brunette at that time. McCoy still tried though, but quickly thought better of it and let his head fall back onto the pillow that was Jim’s thigh.

               “Jim?” Bones whined up at his companion. Kirk looked back down at him with caring eyes.

               “Yeah, I’m here.” Jim began stroking the older man’s hair.

               “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

               The words tugged on Kirk’s heartstrings. “Jesus, Bones. Don’t apologize for that.” Jim continued to tenderly stroke his friend’s head. “You-“ and then he realized that he didn’t know what to say.

               There was an awkward silence for just a moment. In that silence, Jim wanted desperately to kiss his partner. However, the risk of doing so was too high. The Khats already had enough on them. They didn’t need more reasons to harm his doctor.

               “I guess it would be too much to ask for our money back?” Bones tried to joke, but his throat sounded terribly horse. Still, Jim humored him and laughed gently.

               “I don’t think we’ll be seeing any sort of refund. But when we get out of here, I’m going to have a very strong word with my travel agents.” There was truth in his joke.

               “Well make sure you tell them that I’m pissed. I didn’t even get a mint on my pillow.”

               “Will do.”

               A loud noise echoed throughout the prison that made the two humans jump. Kirk looked over towards the door and saw that a large dark-red haired Khat had entered the cell. He was carrying a spear. Kirk had expected him to come forward, but instead the male stepped aside. A much smaller alien entered with a tray. This individual was not a Khat at all. It was a Benzite, a non-haired alien with a thick, smooth cranium and small catfish-like whiskers that protruded from its upper lip and chin. Kirk recognized the species right away because he’d gone to school with a Benzite boy. Benzites were part of the Federation. However, it didn’t appear this young male was as fortunate as some of his race.

               The boy had light purple skin marked with deep blue bruises on his wrists. He held his head down as he walked towards the two humans and did not lift his eyes. The robes he wore were considerably better than the rags that Kirk was in, but they were still simple and added to the obvious.

               “Boy,” Kirk whispered. “You are a Benzite. Right? My friend needs help.”

               The young male flinched at the sound of Kirk’s voice and moved quicker. He dropped the food tray off and skittered away. Jim growled deep in his throat with irritation as the boy and his guard left the room.

               “Looks like we know what kind of trade they do around here,” Leonard spoke as he sat up. He winced a little as his rear positioned itself on his heels as to avoid more pressure than was necessary.

               “Bones! You shouldn’t be moving that much.”

               McCoy waved his hand while gritting his teeth with a hiss. Then, he steadied himself.

               “Don’t lecture me, Jim. Please. I’m in no mood for that.”

               Kirk stared cautiously at his doctor and licked his lips. McCoy was good at hiding when things really hurt. He was trained to deal with the pain of his patients and he’d been hardened over the years to his own suffering. If it were mild enough, McCoy would gripe about his suffering for hours. However, when it really hurt, Kirk knew better than to expect the older man to show himself any sympathy.

               Instead of fighting the doctor’s behavior, the captain decided it would be best to focus on getting something into him.

 _Some food,_ he nervously confirmed for himself. _I want to get some food into him._

               Kirk lifted the lid off the tray and could see that there was only a fourth-loaf of some sort of bread and a small vase of what smelled like clean water.

 _Prison food,_ Jim thought to himself. _My medical officer needs a good hot soup and bed rest and all I can give him are these prison rations._

               Jim felt bitter towards himself, but pushed it away to deal with later. Right now, he decided, was the time to worry about Leonard and his condition. Kirk knew he needed to heal the man then find a way to escape.

 _But they won’t make it easy,_ Captain Kirk noted, then decided to test the bread. He took a small piece and tasted it with the tip of his tongue after sniffing it. Then, he dropped the entire piece into his mouth and tested its legitimacy. Leonard gave an expression that spoke volumes of his disapproval for the method of testing the meal. After a moment, Kirk was satisfied that, though foul tasting, the bread seemed safe and not poisoned. At least, he couldn’t detect anything.

               “Here, Bones,” Jim said tenderly as he lifted the bread up, broke off a small chunk, and handed it to his doctor. “Can you swallow this?”

               “I can try.”

               McCoy knew it would hurt like hell going down. His throat was as swollen and sore as any other part of him. Still, he needed to eat something and his body was desperate for nourishment. He took the small piece of bread, chewed it slowly and thoroughly between his tight jaws, then swallowed as painlessly as he could manage. It still tore a breathy hum from him after the bread chuck dislodged from his esophagus.

           “Thanks, Jim.” Leonard offered his lover a soft smile and a warm gaze. “It tastes all right. High in iron, vitamins, and calcium. I think anyway. It’s got that taste.”

           Kirk smiled. His Leonard couldn’t be broken, not even after all of that. He was still so strong and would not sacrifice his particular nature for anything. It was reassuring.

           “Eat up, Jim. You’ll need your strength if you’re going to find a way out of here.”

           “I’ll eat, but you need most of this. You’re body needs whatever we can give it until we can get you back on the ship.” Kirk gave Leonard a sympathetic look that made the man feel a bit uncomfortable. Jim could see it in the way his eyebrows furrowed. “I’m all right, Bones. Don’t worry about me.”

           “It’s my job to worry about you, Jim. I’m your doctor!”

           “And I’m your captain. It’s my job to keep you safe.”

           “Don’t give me any of that. Just eat the damn food.”

           “You know, probably better than I do, that you need this more than me right now. I’ll eat some, but you have got to get your health back in order or we don’t even have a shot out there. I need you to at least be able to walk, Bones.”

           “Oh, I feel fine,” Leonard spoke firmly, but his expression didn’t convince the captain. Rather, it seemed to upset him.

           “Damn it, McCoy. Eat the bread! That’s an order.”

           Kirk felt instantly guilty for raising his tone. Leonard was in no state to be roughly treated. More so, the blond couldn’t push the thought out of his head that it was completely his fault McCoy had suffered in the first place. It was true, and it made that tiny part of the captain question his own judgment on every matter.

           After taking a deep breath and letting it go, Kirk said softer, “I’m sure they won’t starve us. They want the Enterprise and its crew. They may have tried to tear you apart but…” He gestured at the older man’s bandages. “It seems they put you back together again. You don’t even have a fever. So they must not want to risk you dying.” God, he was thankful for that. “So, eat up now. I’ll eat more later. I had a big lunch before we came down. I’m good, Doc.”

           Leonard took a moment to analyze the situation and Kirk’s request. He saw the determination in those beautiful blue eyes and sighed.

           “Seems I don’t have a choice. You’re right, Jim.” McCoy took the bread and began to chew on another small piece. After swallowing the next bite painfully he added, “Though soup is usually better on a sore throat.”

           A small laugh rose from Kirk’s chest.

 _Soup,_ he thought. _Yes, soup would be the doctor’s order._

           For the next hour or so, Kirk made sure that most of the bread was eaten by his chief medical officer. He helped McCoy wash the bitter carb block down with what water they were given. McCoy had been so thirsty that he accidently gulped down most of the bottle before noticing and pushing what was left out to Kirk.

           “Here. Drink the rest.” McCoy’s cheeks blushed from the embarrassment of his greed. He inwardly scolded himself for not leaving more for his partner.

           Kirk swirled the bottle and felt happy that most of it was gone. He knew McCoy needed more, but he also knew dehydration would be their undoing if he wasn’t careful, so he took what was left and willingly drank it up.

           “Thanks, Bones.”

           “You need more,” McCoy said with a sound of ache in his tone.

           Kirk looked over at Leonard, who was now trying to lay back down without hurting his ribs. It was almost impossible. He winced a little as he moved and the younger man felt that pain and heat return in his chest. Jim wanted to cry. Watching his beloved find such difficulty in such a simple task made his heart feel like it was twisting in a knot.

           The blond helped his friend down and covered him with the blanket. He brushed his fingers through the doctor’s hair and forced confidence through his body.

           “We’ll get out of here. I just need some time. I’ll figure something out.”

           Then, Kirk’s heart nearly broke as he noticed McCoy’s eyes had closed and the man seemed to have drifted back into sleep. He hadn’t quite fallen into that state though.

           “I know, Jim.” Leonard’s words were that of true faith. There was no doubt in his hushed voice. Kirk felt pride and real confidence return. Then, the doctor gave one final push to Kirk’s determination. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading "Breaking Bones". I hope that you have enjoyed what you've read and that you will consider commenting and giving Kudos. This helps let me know what to make more of in the future and also brightens my day. 
> 
> Don't forget to track this story so that you'll be updated when more chapters come out. ^.-


End file.
